The Miracle of Creation
by Del Rion
Summary: Tony comes home from a conference in Vegas – only to find that his bots have done some creating of their own. Part of the "Genius, AI & Bots" series. Written for my card on Love Bingo's Round 3 (square: "Grand parents")


**Story Info**

**Title:** The Miracle of Creation

**Author:** Del Rion

**Fandom:** Iron Man (MCU)

**Genre:** Fluff

**Rating:** K / FRC

**Characters:** J.A.R.V.I.S., Tony Stark (Iron Man), Tony's bots (DUM-E and U). Mentioned: Pepper Potts

**Pairing:** implied/off-screen Pepper/Tony

**Summary:** Tony comes home from a conference in Vegas – only to find that his bots have done some creating of their own.  
Complete. Part of the "Genius, AI & Bots" series.

**Written for:** My card on _Love Bingo_'s Round 3 (square: "Grand parents")

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Iron Man and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Shane Black, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction, created to entertain likeminded fans, for no profit whatsoever.

**Beta:** Mythra

**Feedback:** Very welcome.

* * *

**About ****_The Miracle of Creation_****:** Here, have some adorable Tony/JARVIS/bots interaction (all dialogue) – which somehow, subtly, turned into starting-a-family kind of thing.

* * *

**Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.

**The Miracle of Creation**

* * *

. . .

* * *

Written for my card on **Love Bingo**'s Round 3. Square: "Grand parents".

* * *

**The Miracle of Creation**

* * *

_"Good afternoon, sir. How was your and Miss Potts' trip to Las Vegas?"_

"Tedious. I can't believe how a conference in Vegas could _not_ include gambling, excessive consumption of alcohol and perhaps rigging a few slot machines."

_"You had a productive time, then?"_

"Gods, no! Absolutely not; Pepper threatened to take away my toy cars if I didn't start paying attention to the representations our hard-working employees had prepared. She should know better than to drag me into that sort of event. Just because we are together doesn't mean I'm going to curb all of my bad behavior – or what she calls 'unsavory attitude'. How are things here? No smoking piles of ruin, I see."

_"No, sir. You could, perhaps, check on the bots downstairs."_

"Why? Has Dummy gotten trigger-happy with the extinguisher again? I believe I had a talk with him about that."

_"No, sir. There has been no unauthorized use of the extinguisher – or the sprinkler system."_

"Then where's the fire?"

_"Proverbially speaking?"_

"Sure, if there's no real fire."

_"As I just said –"_

"Just tell me what the bots are up to."

_"They seem to be… inventing."_

"Inventing what? _With_ what?"

_"There is no cause for alarm, sir. The materials seem rather harmless, and I have sealed away the Iron Man armors should the bots think to look for materials there."_

"I'm going downstairs."

_"A good idea. My observation suggests it may well be a sign of anxiety: several times in the past when you have been gone for long periods of time, it has been under dangerous circumstances."_

"Haven't you checked their code?"

_"I have, sir, multiple times. I am not certain what brought this on, seeing as you did not leave them with instructions before taking off to Las Vegas."_

"Okay, it can't be that… bad. Hey, you two! Yeah, you, and You. What are you doing? This place is a mess. Where did you find all that wire? You know who's going to be cleaning this up, don't you? I'm looking at you, Dummy. Better go looking for a broom, and… J, what is that?"

_"I am not sure, sir."_

"Well, look at their coding and try to see what _they_ think it is."

_"As I said earlier, sir, this is unprecedented and not set within the parameters you have created."_

"Are you saying they're going crazy?"

_"'Evolving' might be a better term for it. What do you think it is?"_

"Well, they've certainly crammed a lot of things into this little ball of… Are those eyes? And that's a… power source, I think. Processors… circuits… Who welded these into place? Dummy, did you do this? Why do you keep being such a klutz when you work with me if you can actually do this good of a job? Huh? No, You, I'm not going to break it, stop snapping at me. What is it?"

_"Perhaps it is a pet of some kind."_

"Good observation, J. Actually, yeah, I can see it now… What is this, a baby bot? Maybe if we add wheels to the bottom, take off this here… Okay, not taking anything off! Geesh. Dummy, don't poke at me with that, it actually hurts. I have a heart condition, remember? I'll just… put it down here, and you two can… finish what you're doing. I'll be over there, free for consultation, if you need it… Okay, so you… don't need it. Fine."

_"Sir?"_

"It's kind of adorable, isn't it, J?"

_"If you say so, sir. You are not going to stop them?"_

"It's not like they're building a bomb. Let them keep at it. Hell, it almost feels like… Maybe this is what being a grandparent is like. What do you say, gramps?"

_"I am not certain whether that would apply to me, sir. After all, DUM-E is older than I am."_

"Technicalities. You're my young second wife, the hot one I can afford in my old age."

_"Shall we keep that reference away from Miss Potts' ears, sir?"_

"Preferably, yes. She wouldn't get it. Look at those two, though. So focused…"

_"Are you going to help them complete whatever it is they are creating? Perhaps this is a malfunction."_

"Nah. They've been around long enough to take a little initiative. Live and let live. It's time we had a baby in this household, anyway."

_"Would you like me to relay that statement to Miss Potts?"_

"Let's… not get ahead of ourselves."

_"I thought so, sir. However, if you ever do –"_

"You know you'll be the first to know."

_"Thank you, sir. I am honored."_

**The End**


End file.
